Just a Drink
by WolfoxKit
Summary: Spain tapped his fingers nervously against the bar as he awaited the two he was meeting here tonight. One of course, was France, but the other was much more important. - Warnings inside


**Wolf:** Woo! Another fanfic! xD This one stars my OC of the small country, Andorra! Look in my profile for some info on him! He's Spain and France's love child!!!! -flails wildly- He speaks Catalan!!!! :D And he's gorgeous! In my head he is anyways... he's like the perfect mix of that France romance and that Spain sexyness... -drools- But anyways! He's so tiny on a map that I decided to make him a tall OC xD  
I do use human and country names ^^; Sorry if that confuses you. But Real is Andorra.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, the characters, or the country of Andorra  
Claimer: I do own Real because he is amazing!  
Warnings: Straight!love, mentions of Boy!love, and a lot of consumed alcohol xD

Translations: (Cause I don't want you to have to scroll down to see what they're saying and possibly spoil stuff for you, so it's up here :D)  
_Mon ami_ - (French) - My friend  
_Pare_ - (Catalan) - Dad  
_si us plau_ - (Catalan) - please  
_mon fils_ - (French) - my son  
_s'il vous plaît, monsieur_ - (French) - if you please, mister  
_por favor_ - (Spainish) - please  
_poule de mère_ - (French) - mother hen  
(If any translations are wrong, please tell me)

* * *

Just a Drink

xxxxx

Spain tapped his fingers nervously against the bar as he awaited the two he was meeting here tonight. One of course, was France, but the other was much more important. No, it was not Romano, the Italian had gone out with others to celebrate... celebrate… something. Wow, he was a bad boyfriend, wasn't he?

But it wasn't his fault, honestly, he was just… anxious.

"Ah! _Mon ami_! I see that you are awaiting our dear little-"

"Don't," Spain stopped France's words before they came spilling out as the blonde took a seat to his left, but left a space between them for their guest.

He was just worried about seeing Real again. Real was the little 'son' of both him and France, or more (un)commonly known as Andorra. Yes, Real was that little country nestled between him and Francis. The two larger nations had raised the Microstate as a son to them both. It had been forever since he had seen the small country, and he wondered how his son was fairing.

The door chimed Spain glanced over, spying said nation walking through the doors. He looked a bit roughed up since when he and France first met Andorra, but he was still good looking.

Real had tan skin, much like Antonio's hair, and though his hair was a chocolate shade of brown, it had some blonde in it. His eyes were an impressive green and they were narrowed as he looked about the bar for Spain and France. He was taller than most nations, and though he had some toned muscles, he was still lean. Real's eyes brightened as he spotted the two men he had adopted as his 'fathers'.

He bounded over to them still having the energy of a child as he always did. "Papa," He cried, hugging France who gave him a small kiss on the head in affection. "_Pare_," And then it was Spain's turn as the small nation hugged him tightly. He took the seat between them both and the bartended finally approached them. "Ah, just a coke for me, _si us plau_." He requested and France looked curiously at his son.

"Real," He questioned, placing a hand on Andorra's shoulder. "We're here to drink, _mon fils_." He slowly spoke, almost like he was afraid that his son was a little too stupid to realize this.

Andorra laughed, "Ah, I know, Papa, but I don't wanna go back home shit-faced. I've got someone waiting for me." He winked at his Papa, smiling as he thought of the girl he was currently dating.

"Red wine, _s'il vous plaît, monsieur_." France finished ordering, and turned to his son. "Ah, so you're getting lucky?"

"Beer, _por favor_," Spain also ordered, leaning behind Real to hit the Frenchman on the shoulder. "Don't invade his privacy!"

Francis chuckled and looked at the Spaniard. "Ah, someone's acting like a _poule de mère_ again." The blonde teased and Andorra and Spain both flushed, used to those words. France was often calling Spain a mother hen when Andorra was around and it was true.

When the small nation came around, Spain tended to fret over him and act like a mother who just couldn't let go of her child.

"Ah, Papa, don't tease _Pare_, like that. And _Pare_, don't worry, I wouldn't tell him if I didn't want to. But yes, yes I am getting lucky." Real quipped, settling his fathers down before they could begin to fight over words that Francis didn't filter through his brain before speaking.

The blonde smiled triumphantly at getting away with insulting Antonio. Ah, he loved the times when his handsome Andorra was around to protect his ass. "So who is this woman?" He questioned.

Andorra smiled, "Elizaveta," He murmured, staring into his drink.

"Ah!" France swooned, putting his arm around his son's shoulder. "That's such a lovely name and- wait. Elizaveta?" Andorra nodded and France's face darkened. "As in-"

"Hungary?"

It seemed that Spain was along the same thought process as him as the brunette leaned forward to look at Real's face with concern.

"That's her." The smaller nation yipped, taking a swig of his drink as the bartender moved to put Spain and France's drinks in front of them.

France captured the bartender's attention, "Ah, _monsieur_, may I have something with a mind numbing amount of alcohol instead?"

"Make that two!"

The tender looked confused and nodded, taking back the wine and beer to go switch them out. France turned to his son once again. "And she hasn't tried to kill you?"

Andorra looked confused. "No, Papa, she's quite sweet."

Spain's turn to have a question as he put a hand on his son's shoulder to get his attention. "You don't find her… fascination… with two men being together a little odd?"

Real blushed brightly. How did he put this nicely to his parents… um… "No, I don't mind. I, uh… sometimes _help_ her with her pictures." He murmured, trying to ignore the two nations' shocked looks at him. Hey, he couldn't help it. So sue him that he was bisexual and didn't mind putting on a little show every once and a while for his girlfriend!! At the end of the day, she was happy, he was happy, and that made for some happy sex, damnit! And sometimes, to Andorra's delight, he got both his girlfriend and another man in bed at the same time, which made him happier. It might not be a perfect relationship between him and Elizaveta, but it worked for them.

"And how many of these pictures have you helped with?" France dared to ask, downing half his drink as soon as it was set in front of him. He didn't fail to notice Spain had chugged his entire thing and had motioned for the bartender to get him another.

Andorra held up his hand and began counting fingers as he listed all of the men he had kissed, "Austria, Germany, Italy, Prussia, America, someone I forgot, Russia, Turkey, and a bunch of others." He listed, and whether he was purposely ignoring the copious amount of alcohol that Spain and France were drinking or just plain oblivious, they would never know.

And the rest of the night was spent, Antonio and Francis trying to block out the new information on their sweet and (not so) innocent son by means of alcohol. And Andorra smiling happily as he chatted with his fathers.

xxxxx

It was three in the morning as Real wandered into his home. He wasn't drunk, no. After all, all he had to drink was coke. He was just tired from having to help his fathers home. He briefly wondered why the lamp in his living room was on when he saw Elizaveta curled up on his couch and asleep.

He smiled coyly and wandered over to the couch, gently scooping the girl up in his arms, loving the way she nuzzled into his chest as she unconsciously curled closer to him. "Andy?" She murmured, using the nickname that many had given him.

"I'm here," He answered, unsure if she would reply.

She clutched the fabric of his shirt in his hands. "Just you and me for a long while, m'kay?" She mumbled.

Andorra smiled as he set her on the bed, pulling up a blanket over her. "_Si_, just you and me."

* * *

**Wolf:** -flails- I loved having them all say please in their own language! It made a comparison- even if they are so close in geography, their languages are quite different. :3 It made me happy. But I was a tad bit sad that I didn't get to have Spain talk in Spainish more (It's such a sexy language!). I had France talk in French more because I slip into a lot around my friends -takes a French class- and it's so cute when they look at me with 'wtf?' faces! But they know I'm only calling them good words... except when I whisper into their ears, cause those be naughty words xD  
Andorra is just... gah! -drools-  
If you haven't noticed, most of my OCs are based on tiny little countries or previous countries. But most of the females I have are abused by the larger countries ^^;  
Andorra is actually supposed to be a really nice place -wants to visit- So I gave him a nice personality.  
This was mainly just to show the relation between the three of them. I think it gives more reasons to the Bad Touch Trio. It basically gives a reason for why France and Antonio are friends instead of fighting over land. But that's just in my head, who knows what the author of APH is truely thinking!?! xD  
I put him with Hungary cause she needs someone bisexual to satisfy her needs for both man and yaoi xD And he is just perfect for that. I may elaborate on their relationship in the future, but this is it for now.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me.

Love the Spazz,  
WolfoxKit


End file.
